Thoughts Of Fred Weasley
by gypsytraveler
Summary: Short one-shot about how Fred's best friend deals with the incident that happens to him. takes place after DH. I own nothing except for the plot and Paige. Please don't read unless you have read HP and the Deathly Hallows. this is a revised chapter.


_**Thoughts Of Fred Weasley:**_

_We sign our cards and letters B.F.F._

_You got a million ways to make me laugh._

_You're looking out for me, you got my back._

_It's so good to have you around. _

Who knew a person could cry so much? It seemed that Paige had enough tears to fill up the Nile River, should it ever run dry. She hated the fact that she was crying, but she hated it even more that she couldn't control the tears that cascaded down her face. She had never cried this much in her entire life. Not when she had lost her parents and not when she had lost her sister, a year later. But, the tears that she now cried, seemed as if they could fill all of the seven seas.

Why is it that she couldn't control the tears that she cried for her best-friend, while when she lost her family, all that she had left in this world, she hadn't shed a single ear? Feeling a presence beside her, she looked over and realized that it was George Weasley, Fred's twin brother.

_You know the secrets I could never tell._

_And when I'm quiet, you break through my shell._

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell._

_'Cause you keep my feet on the ground. _

"You know," She began, "Somehow this seems wrong. Here I am, mourning the loss of my best-friend, and sobbing my eyes out, when you are the one who really lost something. You lost a par of yourself, your other half."

George turned to look at her. "You're right. I did lose a half of myself, but no-one can blame you for crying over the one that you love and lost." With that, he got up and started to walk back to his family. He had only taken about ten paces when he turned around. "You know, he loved you too."

With that last sentence of George's lingering in the air, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Fred's cool forehead.

_You're a true friend,_

_You're here till the end._

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_,

_Talk with me know, and into the night._

_Till it's alright again,_

_You're a true friend._

_

* * *

She was sitting at the Griffindor table talking with her friends Angelina Jonson and Katie Bell about the up coming dance that the school was hosting. _

_"So, do you have a date yet?" Asked Katie._

_Angelina snorted. "Knowing Paige here, I'd say that she has about 10 dates." She said, jokingly. Paige just shook her head and laughed._

_"I don't have ten _dates_, but I did get a lot of letter asking me out. Some of the people I didn't even know." Paige sighed. "I just wish that I could find someone that wants to be with me for...well... me." Her two friends looked at her like she had grown two heads. _

_"Paige," Katie started. "People here want to be with you for who you are." Angelina nodded. Paige growled in frustration, her inner wolf showing._

_"That's not what I mean. I mean that I want someone who wants to be with me. Everything about me. As soon as I tell someone about my...condition..., they'll run screaming away from me. I wouldn't blame them either." Seeing as the two girls looked confused still, she elaborated. "The only other person besides you guys and my parents that know about that monthly...thing... that happens to me, is Fred. Not even George knows."_

_"Your period?" Angelina asked, clearly confused. Once again, Paige growled in frustration. Just as she was about to correct her friend, at paper ball hit her in the side of the face._

_"Ow!" she cried, turning to look at the person who threw it at her. It was none other that Ron Weasley, Fred and George's little brother. "What?" She hissed._

_"Hey, Paige, you're a girl, right?" For a couple of seconds most of the people sitting at the table close enough to hear, turned to look at Ron, then turned to Paige, trying to read her reaction._

_"Well, if I'm not, then I've been buying the wrong underwear." She replied._

_"Will you go to the dance with me?" Ron asked, hopefully._

_"Sorry Ron, but you're not my type."_

_Suddenly, another paper ball sailed through the air, this time hitting Angelina. Turning to face Fred, she glared at him._

_"What?" She asked. Fred then did some weird body language that read, "Will you go to the dance with me?"_

_Angelina thought about it for a second, then nodded her head 'yes.' Fred smiled at her, then turned to wink at Paige. She was happy for her friends, she really was. But, then why did she feel like someone tore out her heart and stomped on it with a stiletto heel?_

_

* * *

You don't get angry when I change the plans,_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances._

_Won't say 'I Told You' when I'm wrong again,_

_I'm so lucky, that I found,_

_A true friend._

_You're here till the end,_

_You pull me aside, when something ain't right._

_Talk with me know and into the night,_

_Till it's alright again._

"I love you." She whispered as she got up. As Paige walked past his lifeless body, whose face still held laughter and happiness, she heard a faint, "I love you, too." Looking up, she found Fred's spirit floating there before her, a soft smile playing on his lips, and in that moment, she realized that she never really lost him, for she would see him again sometime, in another life. With a smile caressing her lips, Paige walked out of what remained of Hogwarts, the place that she had once called home, and into the chilly night air.

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth, till they find the things that you need._

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs, 'cause they've got someone to believe in._

_A true friend._

_You're here till the end,_

_You pull me aside, when something ain't right._

_Talk with me know and into the night,_

_No need to pretend._

_A true friend._

_You're here till the end,_

_You pull me aside, when something ain't right._

_Talk with me know and into the night,_

_Till it's alright again. _

_You're a true friend,_

_You're a true friend,_

_You're a true friend. _

A.N.: I am sorry that it's short. and i don't own anything except for the plot and Paige. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and the song is_ True Friend _by _Hannah Montana, _a.k.a. _Miley Cyrus._


End file.
